


3 Reasons

by Wardzee



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardzee/pseuds/Wardzee
Summary: A Warden x You fluff/smutfic!Pretty generic stuff.My sappy, sappy thanks to Bee and Bhodeaux who kept cheering me on while I was working on this.





	3 Reasons

“Come right in, my pet! It’s unlocked...”

You cringe at the sound of his voice, chirpy and musical as it sounds from the other side of the door. You’ve knocked now, you’ve alerted him to your presence and he knows you have answered his booty call. Hesitation roots your feet in place for a moment, but it’s probably too late now for you to change your mind. If you were to turn around and disappear down the corridor there is a good chance he’d emerge and comically chase after you...and, having seen what you have seen, you don’t want to imagine just in what state he might do so.

You’d rather take your chances with him tonight than suffer such extreme levels of embarrassment, so you decide to go ahead as planned. As you reach for the golden ornate handles of his bedroom’ s double doors, you squint and try and think of just what exactly has brought you here tonight. You scour through your past experiences with this man to try and pick out one good reason for all of the shit you have done. All of the shit you still do. What is it that keeps you coming back to this room time and time again?

You bear down on cold metal and the doors click open to allow you passage, but you don’t register your surroundings immediately. No, your brain is still busy rummaging through every single surreal moment you’ve spent within these four walls. There is so much bullshit, so much white noise, so much brain fog to sift through that you just stand there by the doors, staring ahead with a far away look in your eyes. You still haven’t reached any kind of enlightenment by the time he breaks you out of your contemplative trance with a sharp, intentional cough.

“You sure took your time. I was about to get the party started without you.” He observes, pushing his glasses up his nose, his eyes half-closed.

You blink quickly several times and your gaze is immediately drawn to his pale skin, the hard contrast of colours guiding your eyes directly to his body. He knows this, it’s obvious in the relaxed way he poses on his side for you. He’s been expecting your stare and when he meets it there is a mischievous grin on his face... one that makes you press your lips together and - instinctively - your legs.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Got kinda held up.” You reply to him automatically.

You are not particularly sorry you’ve made him wait. In fact, he’s flaked out on you a few times before, it’d only be fair if you got some measure of revenge. The words just slipped out of your mouth, that’s all. It’s hard to focus on anything other than the strange appendages he’s got taped to his chest. You are trying your best not to look visibly perplexed by the rubber chicken heads flopping limply unto the bed, but its hard. Very hard.

He interprets your stunned silence as awe and his smile widens as he chuckles.

“I can tell you are impressed.”

The Warden shifts position slightly, rolling his shoulder idly as he drums his fingers on rich plum silk sheets. He beckons you over by patting the spot on the bed directly in front of him and you walk towards it. If you could only peel your gaze off his scrawny torso you’d notice that he’s actually not fully naked. That stomach may be pudgy and somewhat flabby, but it does a poor job of hiding his choice of underwear - an unsettling caricature of a winged bird’s head, its soulless beady eyes staring accusingly at your thirsty ass.

“What’s all this?” You ask him as you approach his bed, gesturing from the top of his head to his torso.

He smiles at you with childish amusement and the gap in his grin doesn’t help dispel that image at all.

“Well, I got all dressed up for you! What else does it look like?” He giggles, and despite his creepy attire he looks relaxed and content as he watches you join him in bed.

You’ve always suspected that there’s something not quite right with him, but so far it’s all been harmless fun so you make an effort to gloss over his awful taste in underwear and not comment on it any further. He probably gets some kind of weird satisfaction from shocking you - maybe it’s a way of getting you to pay attention to him.

“Come here.” He purrs, his eyes half-lidded again as his voice drops down to a sultry tone. “I missed you last night.”

You were on your way to cuddle him, but you have to pause and look him over once more. You try and you try, but you just can’t understand how anyone can exude so much goddamned self-confidence while wearing nothing but a severely undersized comedy slip and some weird ass homemade rubber props on his nipples.

You shake your head and you resign yourself to just accepting his eccentricity. None of your previous encounters have ever been anything but surreal, why should this be any different? He opens his arms to receive you and your bodies meet, his skin warm and comfortable as his heat seeps through your orange jumpsuit. He brushes his gloved knuckles along your cheek and rubs tenderly at a smudge on your face, studying your features serenely.

“All spruced up for you… You could have extended me the same courtesy.” His comment has an undeniable sting to it but there’s something about the tone of his voice that reassures you he doesn’t really mean it.

“Well some of us have work to do. We can’t all afford to lounge around in bed and ring the bell for some ass.” You reply, your wits as sharp as his.

Nevertheless, your eyes fall shut lightly. His touch is soft as mink as he cups the bottom of your jaw, taking in your scent. This isn’t your first time together but these tender moments still manage to catch you by surprise somehow. You know that they are one reason you keep coming back to him, they must be. The giddiness of close proximity intermingled with fleeting moments of affection is like a drug to you. The sex is satisfactory most times, but this? There is nothing that comes close to it.

Those fucking chicken heads though. Every time he cranes his neck towards you, your gaze opens a little and that moment is gone - all because of the ugly yellow rubber hanging from his mediocre pecs.

“Yeah... no. Sorry but these have to go.” You mumble, a mere inch or two between your lips and his stupid overbite.

You reach for his chest and - before he can ask you for clarification - you grab each head and you yank it off quickly, mercifully. A sad honk sounds, and then another as you remove his decorations and you throw them off the bed.

“Hey, careful with the goods!” He yelps, more out of shock than pain. “Just as well I had the foresight to wax for tonight, pfft. You know, if you didn’t like them you could have just asked for me to remove th-”

His brief moment of indignation is cute to you. True, his body has stiffened up and he’s raised his voice but this is nothing like one of his outbursts, one of his true moments of rage. You’ve seen him go apeshit with other people before. This? This is just a short show, just a way for him to have the last word. So you make the first move and you kiss him, pressing your lips against his, interrupting him mid-sentence. His breathing hitches and he stammers, the sound muffled and reverberating against your lips.

You come apart at last, there is a smile on your lips and a subtle bead of sweat rolls down the side of his forehead. He chuckles nervously, tucking his neck into his shoulders somewhat. Then he scoots closer and drapes one of his legs over you, resting the side of his head against your rough overalls. There is a quiet moment between you, and you marvel at his ridiculous black hair, bristly but soft as he flattens it against you and basks in your presence.

“I think you _did_ like those.” His eyebrows tilt and for a moment he looks positively devilish.

“Don’t push your luck.” You reply, pushing your forehead against him softly.

“I noticed you didn’t reach for my slip though.” He chuckles, rubbing the side of his cheek gently against your musky worn clothes. “It must not be as offensive to you as those poor, poor heads.”

“Yeah well, that’s a creepy bird...head...thing. But I think I’ll still take it over flaccid middle-aged man dick.” You respond, not bothering to sugar-coat your words at all.

His frame erupts into laughter, genuine and booming. He must like you for your ballsy candour, clearly. Men have been executed for lesser offences. His hand rubs gently along your side. He is surprisingly reserved with his advances even though you both know what you are here for. The Warden keeps you close to him though - you know that his arm is ready to coil around you and hold you in place should you try and leave.

“Hmmm. You bothered to add _flaccid_ as an adjective there. _Non-flaccid_ middle-aged man dick is fine, is it?” He rumbles playfully, and this time his voice goes right to the pit of your stomach.

You tense up, pressing your legs together, feeling a weird tingle in the curve of your thighs as his words take you back to previous shared encounters. You mumble some kind of reply but it comes out unintelligible to him and he squeezes you to hold you to task, coiling his arm a little tighter around yours, lifting his draped leg a bit higher along your body, pressing himself against you.

“Yes, yes, hard cock is fine.” You sputter petulantly, annoyed that somehow he’s got you trapped in this little game - secretly disappointed with yourself that by now he can play your body so expertly against you.

“Well aren’t you in luck then!” His voice picks up in pitch but remains quiet as he kisses upward along your neck and plants tender smooches against your ear.

He continues to rub his torso along your clothes, slowly but insistently as he keeps his breathing under control. His arm unfurls and drapes across your chest, and to your delight, he begins to press his hand along the shape of your breasts. Your squirm a little when his fingers walk up the curve of your sternum and play with your jumpsuit’ s zipper.

“It just so happens that I have one such thing for you.” He sighs happily.

Oh, don’t you know it. You’ve been able to feel it for a while now, his erection pressing against your hip, its heat seeping through your clothes. It’s not the largest or girthiest thing you’ve ever seen, but you know that it will most definitely get the job done. He may not be the best endowed man in the joint but he sure makes up for it with _enthusiasm_. You close your eyes as you enjoy your own blooming arousal and you press back against his teasing thrusts.

“No longer have to choose...the lesser of two evils...” He breathes out, whispering it straight into your ear.

Son of a bitch. Your eyes aren’t open and you wouldn’t be able to see his face anyway, but you can fucking well imagine it. That smug shit-eating grin on his face, the same hooded sultry gaze as before, his lips puckered up playfully as he brushes them against the shell of your ear. You sigh hard, bite down on your lower lip, and you can’t help but puff your cheeks as you curl your spine and angle your hips up, rubbing your butt along the mattress with frustration.Your hand joins his as it lingers over your zipper, and you pull it down together.

This is the second reason you come here time and time again, you establish - as he helps you out of the top half of your jumpsuit and fondles eagerly at your breasts through an old white shirt. You let out a quiet moan of approval, blood rushing to your cheeks as he feels for one of your nipples and tugs at it gently, rolling it between his fingers. He may be a conceited asshole and downright insufferable at times, but there is passion in his heart. He is relentless in everything he does, almost a force of nature, and pleasuring you is no exception.

Knowing this doesn’t help you though, as he lifts up your shirt and presses his face into your chest, his cheek burning against your soft skin. You sense that his hands are now fumbling with his underwear and the way he squirms and bumps against you corroborates this. He tugs and he struggles, desperate to rid himself of the _by now obviously wrong sized_ slip and your right hand heads for his waistline, brushing against his happy trail and - finally - some of his shaft. He is random in his movements as he traces his tongue all over your breasts but what finally gets you to groan is the moment he latches firmly to your nipple and proceeds to lap at it, stopping only briefly to gasp your name.

He shudders and pulls back for a moment to take off his underwear. It is thrown away without any ceremony and he returns to you, already naked yourself. You are both naked now, on his bed, with nothing but the lit fireplace to bear witness to your blissful embrace. You kiss him, emboldened by the heat of passion, and you pull him down towards you, taking him into your arms. He trembles briefly, his perky ridiculous nipples stabbing against your collarbone as you part his lips and seek out his tongue.

It’s hard to tell who is in control of it all now, eager as you are and vulnerable as he looks. You are stronger than him, yes, but he yields to your will sweetly - his lithe pale body light as a feather as you guide him down unto the mattress and shuffle yourself up to hover above him. His face is deeply flushed but he looks positively enraptured as the back of his head disappears into luxurious pillows and his chest heaves for struggling breath.

“ _I have missed you so, so much_.” He confesses, his voice a weak whisper.

“You’ve said that before... Time to learn some new lines, champ.” You respond with a joke though the heartfelt tone he used to speak to you has a sobering effect on your lust.

“What will it be tonight?” You prompt him, stroking at one of his jutting hip bones and dragging your index finger along the line of harsh black hair leading down from his belly button.

“Ride, ride away, my pet.” He answers you, with laboured breath.

His speech is quiet and his words are scarce and uncharacteristic for someone who loves the sound of his own voice. You have noticed from previous occasions that he tends to be a bit demure in bed, even submissive at times - even if the agreement between the both you gives him as much control over your shared nights as he’d like. The Warden knows that he can just tell you what to do, but there is something in his tone; a certain weariness, a certain discomfort that you sense he is desperate to be rid of. His instruction didn’t sound like an order, or even a suggestion - it sounded... well, like nothing you’ve ever heard him say before.

You pause your gentle strokes at his belly and your shoulders drop slightly as you realize that he is begging you proximity, for a human touch, for companionship freely given. He may not be pleading on his knees or whining impatiently but you can’t shrug it off - you can still pick up on that feeling of complete helplessness, of dependence on another’s whims. You sit up, scoot along the bed gently and listen to the crackling logs in the fireplace as you try to process the emotion churning inside you. He hasn’t spoken any more since then and his breathing has begun to normalize but the silence between you is laden with expectation.

You understand what a slippery slope you stand on, of course. He’s always been easy to read. This invitation clearly goes beyond sexual preferences, he is sweet on you and you know it. After every night you’ve spent together there’s been this lurking dread in your chest and until now you’ve managed to ignore his occasional displays of vulnerability, of growing attachment. Tonight he’s gone further, it seems, without ever voicing how much he needs you. Tonight you want to take him in your arms, hold him close and give him the affection he’s so starved for.

“Alright, Warden.” You respond at last - your voice soft, your expression hard to read as you take mercy on him.

The prospect of getting involved with him on a deeper level is terrifying. You tell yourself that it will need to be thought over later. A lot.

He stirs at the sound of your voice, his chest sinks subtly as he finally lets out the breath he’s been holding on to, and one of his arms seeks the warmth of your body. His glove brushes gently against your thigh and he rests his palm upon it, curling his fingers ever so slightly against your toned body. His gratitude goes unspoken but you understand its intensity, so you cover his hand gently with yours.

You smile as a thought comes to your mind and you embrace that sudden inspiration wholeheartedly. Yes. This will help both of you get your mind off things and focus on the moment. Your hand squeezes his glove and you address him again.

“Would you indulge me with a little something first though?”

He lifts his head slightly from his pillows, re-positioning his glasses as he does so. You can tell from the curiosity burning in his eyes that you’ve got his undivided attention. He hesitates at first, but he is happy to be of assistance to you.

“Er...sure. What is it?”

Your smile widens into a mischievous grin and you nod towards his cock casually. His interest has waned a little after your little break and he is beginning to tilt to the left worryingly, but you won’t let him go soft. Not on your watch. You lean towards him instinctively and you crawl closer to his pale skin, running a rough hand along his prickly legs, your eyes narrowed as you put on your best “come hither” expression.

“Let me suck your cock.” You breathe the words out through your teeth, catching one of your lips as his face drops with surprise.

He frowns at you, as if he is struggling to believe what he is hearing. It is clear that he is suspicious of your request but the longer he looks at you the more he realizes you mean business. His eyebrows lift higher and higher, and his pupils grow with shock, his lips pressed together as he tries to form some kind of coherent reply to your proposition.

“It’d really help me get going, I love your noises.” You add.

“I-I mean... Sure? I suppose?” He stammers, visibly embarrassed as he feels himself harden again just at the thought of you wrapping your lips around him.

You nod instinctively and your playful grin widens with anticipation. You can almost hear him moan already; your hands move to his thighs and for a moment you trick your brain into feeling them clench with pleasure. The Warden’s pronounced adam’s apple jumps as he gulps nervously, his eyes following your movements closely. You pat one of his legs as you settle between them on your knees, and you shuffle closer to him.

“You uh... You need me to do anything?” He asks, shifting his posture as if he were unnerved by this kind of proximity.

“Just hush and relax.” You croon at him, your voice lowered and dripping with want. “Until I get well under way, that is.”

He chuckles briefly at your comment but avoids your gaze. He seems to be keeping his eyes on your collar bones and you decide to use this against him. You lean forward, resting your cold chest against his cute belly, and drag your tits gently across his waist. He gasps, his hitching breath whistles through his teeth and you notice that his right hand twitches, grasping lightly at the bedsheets for a brief moment.

“My eyes are up here, pal.” You purr, as you continue to rub your pert nipples up and down along the groves of his hips.

“O-Oh...” His expression breaks and he whimpers briefly, a fierce blush takes over his cheeks and he bites his lip.

He is definitely back and in full force. You sigh happily as you take his cock in your hands and appraise its stiffness. Perfect, just perfect, warm and throbbing as he struggles to keep his breathing even. You rub one of your palms along his sack and watch him shiver with excitement. You finish that broad stroke with a gentle tug at his crown jewels and he nearly sits up in alarm.

“Shh it’s okay! Trust me.” You reassure him.

Has he seriously never played with his balls before? You almost feel sorry for him. So many years gone down the drain, so much potential pleasure missed out on.

“How does it feel to be in my hands?” You tease him, trying to get him to unwind a little.

“It uh... it feels quite unnerving.” He replies, his voice a feeble wheeze.

You lower your head and you brush your cheek against his shaft, breathing softly against his burning skin. Your original intention was to go slow on him, but you grow impatient and your coy little kisses turn into purposeful licks. You drag your parted lips across his erection expertly and he sinks back into his pillows with a stuttering, dragged-out groan. He seeks one of your shoulders with a trembling hand and brushes his way up along your neck blindly, breathing hard.

You don’t bother to hide the satisfaction etched on your smug expression as you continue to caress him. He curls up and shudders every time you claim a new inch of his length with your tongue, and you won’t stop anytime soon. You press one of your hands against his torso, feeling his muscles tense up underneath a pot belly that you’ve grown to like somehow. His eyes are closed and he is blushing fiercely, his mouth agape as he raises his hips towards you and pushes himself deeper into his pillows.

You grin, feeling quite proud that you’ve already got him this far just from teasing him. One of his eyes opens slightly and he puffs his cheeks when you drag your mouth to the tip of his cock. You wrap your lips loosely around him, blowing air before you speak. No tongue - not yet.

“So, Warden...” You begin, stretching your tongue towards his erection just enough for him to see it.

“Still feeling...” What was that word he used? “Unnerved?”

You watch him closely, studying the way his love drunk expression changes as he tries to string words together into a coherent reply. He hums as he struggles to come up with any answer beyond a meek shake of his head. He strokes lightly at your ear and curls some of your hair in his fingers, but his tender gesture stops the moment you wrap your lips around his cock. His strokes stagger and he freezes for a minute, his fingers wrapping tighter around your hair as he leans away from you again with a moan.

“Oh God...” He gasps, his voice low and quiet as you sink halfway down his shaft and begin to bob up and down on his throbbing cock.

He places his other hand on your head now too, this one rubs gently at the back of your neck. You know that he probably meant it as a tender gesture but it isn’t long before he stops stroking at your hair and just holds the back of your head instead. He begins to push and pull at you and you use his guidance to your advantage, pushing your tongue out to rub as much of it as possible against his dick.

“Y-Your mouth...” He grunts, clears his throat and tries to speak again.“Your mouth...it’s..so soft. Soft as... marshmallows.”

His bizarre description of how delightful it is to get oral from you makes you chuckle, and you nearly choke on him as your throat constricts from laughter.

“Behave!” He chides you, his expression marked with a brief moment of panic as you suddenly become too tight for him to bear.

It looks like he is scared of cumming too early because he starts to pull away from you but you slide your hands under his legs, wrap your arms around his thighs and keep him close. The sultry look you cast him as you cover the last few inches of his flesh is indescribable. He writhes and moans again as you deep throat him, panting desperately, and your name crosses his lips a few times.

You feel him scoot his ass along the mattress as you did not too long ago, and a pleased hum reverberates in your lungs as he rocks his hips into your mouth. He isn’t hurting you as he holds on to your head, but you know that he wants you to be right there to receive him, and that thought alone makes you twitch with anticipation.

He is definitely fired up, and you love it when he is burning with unbridled lust like right now. There is a certain confidence, a certain aura of dominance that only tends to become apparent in the throes of passion. You love to bask in the heat of his want for you. There is a time for his eccentricity, there is a time for practical jokes...but now it’s time to fuck. Like rabbits, as he has so eloquently described it in the past.

His expression is pure bliss as he slows down his thrusts and you make sure to push your tongue against him as he pulls out with a heavy sigh. You’ve felt him throb once or twice and you can’t blame him for needing a break. Hell, you couldn’t help but twitch some yourself - his groans, his clipped thrusts and his broken words always remind you of other nights you’ve shared, and you are soaking wet.

You would never admit it to your friends but you want this fool of a man, this middle-aged magical freak, who somehow has got you feeling so uncomfortable you rub your thighs together, trying to get some relief from the maddening need that has overtaken you.  
  
“How are you feeling? Worked up enough?” He asks you, his breathing still off-rhythm.  
  
“Hell yeah. Take a moment, and once you're ready... Buckle up cowboy.” You reply, running a hand through your hair.

You stop for a breather, shuffling backwards as you wipe at your mouth with the back of your hand. He strokes himself once or twice - allegedly  just keep his mojo going - but you smile to yourself as you return to him. You end your crawl with a breath-stealing kiss and he gasps against your lips, his glasses’ cold touch pressing softly on your cheeks.

You wonder about him as he wraps his arms around you and leaves little pecks against your breastbone. The Warden always seems to have an explanation for the things he does, no matter how mundane or outlandish they may seem. His justifications very rarely make sense to anyone but himself but you find his quips refreshing, his endless self-assurance is something you wish you could tap into sometimes.  

You arrive at an unwelcome realization as you think things over. The logic and aspirations of this man you’re laying with right now are never clear, or straightforward.. Could it be that there is some some underlying motive for the fact that he has taken a shine to you so quickly, so utterly? And how can you even be sure that he is actually sweet on you, and not just trying to get into your good graces?

You are no stranger to that game, you’ve endeared yourself to countless people in Superjail in order to guarantee your survival in this meat grinder of a prison. But the idea - remote as it may be - that he may be using you as much as you originally intended to manipulate him, is a sobering thought.

Your face has lost some of its smoothness now. The voice in your head advises caution and demands that you ponder your next moves very carefully.  He picks up on your slightly furrowed brow and he touches your thigh as you move to straddle his waist.

“Hey. Is everything alright? You’re kinda pulling a long face.” The Warden asks you, sitting up a little and tilting his head to the side.

The apprehension carved into your face by your previous mulling disappears like fine sand in the wind. You hear yourself instinctively raising the pitch of your voice as you respond, and a small but ultimately convincing smile takes form on your lips.

“Ah, yes, yes. Just sore from work, I think.”

You reach for his cock and you fondle it. He cranes his neck at you and try as you might, you can’t ignore the slight suspicion - the slight worry in his face. He taps at your thigh again, and you pause, locking your body in place as you hover your pelvis over his.

“You know, you don’t have to do this if you are uncomfortable.”  He states gently, his hand stroking your skin briefly.

You shake your hand and renew your efforts to put on a more genuine smile.

“No, no really. Trust me I could do with some sweet, sweet release right about now.”

He laughs at your joke and you mirror his amusement. That comment is too accurate for your chuckle to last more than a few seconds though. Right now you want to put these thoughts on the back burner. You want to just enjoy a night with him and leave all these worries and fears for another day.

You begin to lower yourself but his hand glides across your skin, cupping your hip bone. This is unexpected so you stop and you search his face for some kind of clarification. He’s got that smirk on him again, that delightfully mischievous gleam in his eyes. His fingers grip you a bit tighter now and he rumbles as he gives himself another cheeky rub, throbbing with anticipation.

“I said that we’d ride, but not like this.”

You blink at him and even though your next conclusion should be obvious you still take some time to get there.

“Oh, you want me facing away?” You double-check.

He nods at you, grinning, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks tinged with renewed colour despite his brazen suggestion.

Well. You sure as heck didn’t show him that one. From where had he gotten the inspiration for it? You clench briefly at the prospect of trying something new. You’ll be more than happy to indulge him. A good old fashioned position by all accounts, but reliable enough for you to get your rocks off by yourself if needed.

“Happy to.” You purr at him.

He smiles at you and nods, clearly satisfied with your response.  His breathing has settled again, and he reaches out for you before you begin to turn your back to him. You can’t wait to finally - finally - sit on his cock.

“Hey.” He begins, softly. “I’m really glad that you’ve showed up tonight.”

You pause as you process his words but you can’t find any of yours to reply with, so you just smile and plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Also!” He blurts out suddenly, and the noise makes you look over your shoulder now that you are facing away from him.

“I want to show you some tricks of my own tonight.”

Your breath lodges in your lungs. God, if he interrupts your session to pull another string of strangely pristine tied up napkins from his asshole again you might seriously consider beating him to an inch of his life. That, or those dumb card tricks he often summons you to watch at 3 am. Please… not that kind of magic. Your pussy is killing you. You don’t want to be enraptured by the mystery and impossibility of all the shit he pulls. You want to be drilled and filled.

“Go on…” You agree, every inch of you filled with trepidation.

His eyes gleam with childlike giddiness and he sits up slightly - smiling at you - clearly really pleased that you’ve agreed to play along with his little plan. You try your best to keep your reservations from showing too clearly on your face. He stretches out his right hand to you and you arch an eyebrow with curiosity as your gaze darts from his glove to his face and back again. He is...pointing at you. Not with his raging boner -  well yes, _that too_ \-  but the both of you are focused on his stretched out index finger.

“I need to do something?” You think out loud.

“Pull my finger.” He instructs you, barely suppressing a juvenile snort.

You wait a moment before responding because you know that if you don’t take a deep breath right now that ugly murderous feeling will return. And it would be a massive overreaction if you proceeded to pummel him at this moment, desperately horny as you are and infuriatingly amused as he is. So...you keep your breath steady and deep, you study his expectant gaze for another minute or two and, once you feel calm enough to do so, you address him.

“...Are you serious right now?”

Your voice comes out laden with weariness and disbelief. God, there was even a slip of your defences there, there was even a hint of a plaintive whine.

“Yes, yes!!! I mean it, of course I do. Why else would I ask?” He sounds really excited, his eyes wide and the pitch of his voice very lively as he replies.

“This particular trick is a laugh. Just do it.” He continues, his eyes half-closed as he giggles softly to himself.

You nearly wince. _You don’t want a laugh, you want to be fucked_. By him, preferably. Why can’t he just focus on one task at once? Can this trick not wait a bit? Right now - if the situation is indeed that dire - you’d even settle for ten minutes of frenzied rutting if it would get you some damn relief.

There is no point in raising this point though, you can tell that he’s hellbent on this trick of his. It’d be counterproductive to delay things further by refusing to cooperate with him. Hopefully the sooner he’s done trying to impress you, the sooner you will be back to the good stuff.

“You got it buddy.” You tell him, conceding defeat.

You finally reach for his finger, not really knowing what to expect as you wrap your digit around his. He shifts impatiently in his spot, his excitement so obvious that you can feel him tremble slightly in your hold. The Warden is staring at the back of his hand intently and you sense that all this delay is killing him as much as it is affecting you...even if you suspect it’s probably for a different reason.

You tug on his finger as requested and he winces briefly. A familiar tooting noise breaks the silence between you and you feel incredibly stupid as you hear it. He is giggling and squirming in his seat as you'd have expected. Your session was interrupted for a fart joke? Your eyes close for a moment and you practice that mindfulness you’ve been learning so much about  in your downtime. Breathe in, breathe out.

You would never make it out of this jail alive - let alone this island - if you murdered him in cold blood. What would you tell the judge this time? Would there even be a trial?

_Your Honour, I bashed his head in after I became overwhelmed with sexual frustration._

For this fool of a man, no less. Yeah, that’s probably how it’d go.

The Warden is still chuckling by the time you shoot him your most withering glare. He pulls his hand back from yours and slides his fingers under his glasses so he can wipe at some tears. You grit your teeth hard and you breathe through your nose.

“Warden…” You begin, your voice soft and low but definitely not benevolent.

He raises one of his hands and waves it at you briefly as he apologises. He’s still pressing his overbite into his lower lip though. It’s obvious that he is trying his damn hardest not to lapse back into hysterical laughter, but you still would very much like to punch him in the dick for wasting your time like this.

“I know. I know! I’m sorry. I just… _I just had to._ Give it a dash of showmanship, ya know?” He explains, though his words do little to put out your resentment.

He stops talking and his eyes light up with satisfaction as he glances over your shoulder and looks past you completely.

“Hey! Did you get fucking bored of your own apology?” You ask him with a dash of a temper, your patience running thin.

He flinches at the sound of your raised voice and he shakes his head quickly, his eyes wide with alarm as he watches you nervously. He tangles his fingers up and proceeds to weave them together as he responds to you.

“No! It’s nothing like that, I swear! Just… look behind you. There it is. My magic trick.”

You turn around quickly to see what the fuck he’s babbling about this time. Instead of being instinctively drawn to the bright light of the crackling log in the fireplace, your gaze finds pale skin, _his pale skin_. The Warden is standing there by the fire, wearing nothing but a smile and a pair of gloves. You mouth profanities, feeling completely confused…

What the?? How did he get there so fast? Wait, no. He hasn’t blinked away to this new location, as you’ve seen him do at other times. There are... there are two of them. Two naked Wardens, and you feel both of their gazes burn against your skin as they admire your shape.

You turn back to him,  the one you’ve been messing around with, and he’s got the biggest smile on his face as he shrugs at you mischievously.

“What _is_ that?” You ask him, your question slipping out in a single breath.

“Why, that’s me of course! Who else does it look like?” He responds to you, his tone musical and chirpy as ever.

“ _Well...yeah._ But what the fuck?? How do you even do this. Is it…An illusion? A trick?” You continue to barrage him with questions.

The Warden looks incredibly bored with this third degree enquiry and he waves your curiosity away with his hand. His eyes are half closed now and he is smirking at you as he gestures for you to take your position at last.

“Questions, questions, my pet. Too much talk, not enough action. Why don’t you just _try me out_ and see whether you could get used to double the fun?” He purrs.

You scratch at the side of your head, still struggling to believe your eyes even as this Other Warden - Nr. 2 - begins to walk towards your bed, naked and erect like the first one.

You can feel the warmth of the Warden’s body against your back as he hugs you from behind. He begins to rub gently at your stomach, moving his silky gloved touch outwards so he can cup your hip bones. You feel hands dragging upwards along your sides now and you shiver at his smooth, controlled movements. His hold on you is light but you know that he’s just idling, _waiting_ for you to settle on him before he finally gets a good steady grip on your body.

You trace your fingertips along the curve of your labia absentmindedly as you enjoy his persistent strokes. He plants little kisses along your shoulders, lingering a little longer each time he does so, his breath tickling against your skin. He brushes his nose along your spine and you shiver briefly at the cold touch of his glasses. His tender caresses mask how much he is burning up for you, but you can hear it in his breathing, you can feel the heat wafting from his groin, tickling at your exposed parts.

You haven’t been paying all that much attention to Nr.2, but he has been watching you this whole time. He has joined you on the bed now, and he shuffles up on his knees, bobbing along quite happily with a charming tooth-gapped grin on his face. You gasp when he places himself directly before you and cups your blushed face with both hands.

Your thoughts have been clouded over by desire but his loving touch nearly stops your heart. You take a deep gulp of breath and you realize that this man, _this copy of a man_ , smells exactly as the one currently lavishing your back with tender massages. You’re looking up at Nr.2 and you marvel at the adoring expression on his face, you’ve seen it before…

“Warden...how is this possible…” You ask him, feeling your chest constrict, your voice squeaky.

“I can’t control them completely.” He explains, his eyes closed when you look over your shoulder. “We are usually on the same wavelength though. Me and my squad… we want you, indubitably.”

Your whole body is screaming for pleasure and you shudder briefly as your legs begin to lock up from holding you aloft. You want to hold on to this moment for as long as you can, you want to enjoy the heat of his body under yours… secretly, you want to bask in all of this gentle worship.

“Heh... _You can actually fuck yourself…_ ” You mumble, your senses hazy with latent lust.

“Better than most of my lovers, yes.” He brags.

The Warden chuckles and shifts slightly under you, his grip tightening. He sits up a little and now you are so close to him that this movement drags some of his boner across you. You can’t see his face but you can most definitely hear his surprised gasp. He’s been playing it cool and acting all casual about your impending fuck but he can’t keep pretending for much longer - he wants this as much as you do.

“But t-tonight I want _you_.” He confesses quietly, holding you a little closer.

A lot of things happen at once: your heart both leaps and melts in your chest, the flame of desire is fanned again and you let out a deep sigh, your eyes shut and your breath shaky.

God, you want him too. You want, you _need_ more of all of this.

“Let’s go then.” You reply, your tone soft and laden with genuine yearning.

You lower yourself unto his waist and eagerly straddle him. It’s a long-winded affair since you are so unforgivingly tight and he keeps trying to squirm away from your grip - but where is he going to go, really? With you riding him like this he is trapped between your muff and a soft place. He curls under you, tensing his abs tellingly as you take him as deep as he will go.

“Marbles!...” He curses, muttering under his breath after he grunts. “T-That’s tight, you’d better go easy…”

His breathing has picked up again and you hear him wheeze against your back, his hands digging into your soft skin, pulling you down against him. You smile to yourself as you feel him attempt to thrust into you. You pull away a little, depriving him of a cheeky last inch’s depth, and he protests, his voice a shaky whine.

_No way, Jose. This is your ride, not his. Your pace, your rules._

“Hey, so… Your friendly neighbour over here...” You begin. “ Is he just going to watch us or something?”

You wouldn’t put it past him to be a bit of a voyeur, especially if he can watch himself fuck in the third person. It’d make sense, given his megalomaniacal tendencies.

The Warden takes some time to reply to you, busy as he is, trying his best to contend with your clenching hold on his cock.

“Oh! H-Him? Actually. _Me_ , _me_ , o-oooh… We are one, we are us, we are _me_...” He sighs hard, already twitching as you begin to work your hips against him.

He pauses his rambling to breathe deeply through his teeth, you’re fucking yourself on him so expertly that he keeps losing his train of thought, runaway as it already is to begin with. The Warden lets out a pleased quiet moan and he moves his hands away from your waist to your ass, which he proceeds to grope at, pulling and pushing at your friendly cheeks, enjoying the view as you bob on him.

“I’d forgotten about him completely, to be honest.” He admits shamelessly.

You turn to face Nr.2, who has been patiently biding his time for the right moment to join in the fun. He smiles at you as he flicks himself lightly, swinging sideways with the playful gesture. He nods invitingly at you. He begins to stroke himself now and even though you are currently riding the Warden, you press your lips greedily.

“I said...that you would ride tonight....But then I thought: why not have both?”...”  He muses, his voice tone low and sultry.

You hear the tremble and effort in his voice as speaks, his words punctuated with shallow breaths. His hold on your ass tightens and he can’t help himself from trying to thrust into you even though you are in control. He grinds against you purposefully, and you can feel his body tense more and more each time you bounce against his torso.

The Warden lets out a short moan and this time, _this time_ , he manages to get to you. You respond with a long groan of your own and you squeeze him harder as your heart skips a beat and your skin tingles.

Watching his double masturbate only leaves you wetter and you tighten around the Warden mercilessly. You’re into the swing of it now and you begin to thrust your hips down unto him, sliding and grinding as much of yourself against him as you can. Your heart flutters when you get a particularly good angle to work with. You push yourself as deeply as possible and rub your clit against the smooth skin of his balls.

He lets out a louder staggered moan and you feel him squirm underneath you with renewed energy. His hands are digging into your ass right now but he yanks them back. You don’t notice this because your mouth is now also full of cock. All this action has finally encouraged Nr.2 to come closer to you and he is now thrusting into your throat slowly but purposefully, his expression serene and delighted.

An unexpectedly warn touch ghosts across your side and traces the skin of your torso. You moan on Nr.2’s cock, titillated by this surprise as you notice that something has changed. This is not the usual stroke of his leather gloves. Your heart is drumming madly in your chest, but you don’t get the chance to ponder why. All that you know right now is that there are smooth fingertips currently dragging gently along your skin, tiptoeing down the curve of your mons, cupping your labia and spreading them.

You are so caught off guard by the intimacy of his gesture that you stop bouncing on him for a while. You’ve never seen him take his gloves off before at all, and even though you’re not the type to be overly sentimental, you’ve always wondered what his touch might feel like. Now… you’re finally feeling it, and it somehow feels like a big deal, definitely like something bigger than it should be and -

The Warden groans as he takes advantage of the moment, shifting his position slightly. Thrusting hard against you, deeply and slowly even though his fingers tremble against your clit and a rough welted palm rubs circles against your stuffed pussy.

His movements are smooth and persistent and it’s clear he isn’t going to last much longer, but you don’t care. You have lost yourself in the heat of the moment and if he gets swept away by the intensity of it all, then at least it shall be fair payment for all his previous antics.

“Oh...Oh..” He mumbles, moving quicker under you now.

You feel a gentle scratching against your hips right before he pulls his hands up and wraps then near the roots of your hair, as you have previously taught him to do. The Warden pushes his chest into your back and he presses his face into the back of your head, his breath panicked, his thrusts desperate as he tries to push through your increasing tightness. He twitches again and you’re delighted to notice that he is now too fired up to worry about pacing himself anymore.

“Jailbird of mine!... _So tight..._ ” He whispers fervently, like a prayer.

It doesn’t take long at all for the three of you to find your rhythm. The Warden pushes you forward and upward off the bed, rocking you right into Nr.2’s throbbing cock. His double swings you right back unto your most lovely seat and the two of them take turns to fill you completely, both of them breathless, both of them filled with want, both of them tensing up and moaning desperately to your own muffled noises.

He keeps his face close to your hair, gradually slipping towards one of your ears. You hear his ragged breath clearly now, his pants silenced only by the occasional grunt and strain as he tries his best to get you the orgasm you deserve. He trembles and his face brushes against your ear, he hums and you imagine he is probably biting into his lip. You can feel the heat wafting from his cheek and an urge to kiss him, so you slip Nr.2's cock out of your mouth to plant a wet kiss on his smooth face.

“You are doing so well, Warden…” You praise him quickly before you grit your teeth and suppress a moan.

“Do you like my magic trick?” He replies, his voice squeaky and equally breathy as yours.

“This one?? _Fuck yeah I do_.” You respond, feeling yourself throb around him.

He shudders and grips you harder, planting a kiss on your ear right afterwards. The two of you shift position, with him lifting you up so you can scramble forward until you're resting on your hands and knees. The Warden’s got more space to work with now and he spreads his palms around the curve of your hips, holding on to you fiercely, his thrusts short, clipped, _desperate._ He’s gone completely quiet now, won’t even call out your name as he usually does. The only sound leaving him right now is his struggle for breath and his quick slaps against your skin.

Not that it matters though, you and Nr.2 are making enough noise for the three of you really. His double’ s cock keeps you gagged and you hum and moan to your heart’s content, enjoying complete freedom to be as noisy as you like. You kept sliding off either of them towards the other waiting cock, but now both of the Wardens are keeping you in place, stuffing themselves into you hard and fast.

Nr.2 is the first to cum. He spills into your mouth eagerly, his cupping hands on your jaw tremble and he keeps fucking your mouth until you have gotten the last drop of him. You keep watching his expressions, enthralled by his ability to convey emotion even if he hasn’t said a word all this time. Despite the horny way he’s been shoving his cock down your throat, you can’t help but shake the feeling he just loves you. In fact, that makes it impossible to hold his gaze for very long...

The Warden wraps your hair around his bare fist and tugs on it gently, bringing your flushed skin closer to his lips and you quiver as you hear him pace his breath. You keep your hips locked and take his rough thrusts as he slams into you with recklessness and beastly lust, eager to climax and leave you properly creamed.

“I love you.” He whispers quietly. “ _God, I love you... I love you so much.”_

The words slip over your head and wrap snugly around your neck, and the silky touch of this particular noose is the last thing you feel before your heart explodes in your chest and you surrender to the heat and passion of this moment. You pull your face away from Nr.2 and some of his cum dribbles from the corners of your parted lips as you cry out in the throes of pleasure, snapping down on the Warden’s forceful thrusts.

“Oh yes!!!” You call out, your words both booming and rickety at the same time. “W-Warden, yes!! _Fuck_ …”

You’re still going, squeezing rhythmically around him and milking him for all he’s got. The rush of this orgasm is so strong you feel dizzy, and for a moment your arms falter, though they are promptly supported by Nr.2’s gentle loving hold. He keeps you steady and in place as the Warden fucks you hard and urgently. You keep on voicing your approval, wiping cum from your mouth with the back of your hand.

Then suddenly his hold on you falters. He shudders, holds his breath and you _just know_ that he is about to nut. He throbs hard, twitching four or five times to a quick succession of jagged groans. He presses on through this sudden surge of euphoria, continuing to thrust into you as he empties himself. He’s been holding on to your hair this entire time and he only lets go of it once he’s stopped completely.

Nr.2 tenderly sweeps some hair from your forehead and tucks it behind your ear. He wipes your mouth with one of his hands, casting you a loving look before planting a kiss on your forehead. You barely register all of this, high from all this sex as you are… but even with your eyes closed and your senses afloat, you tilt your head into his tender caresses.

The Warden has collapsed on top of you, leaning on your back completely in a manner not unlike that of a deflated balloon. He’s still in you but he appears to have run out of gas completely. He hasn’t keeled over at least, you can feel his heart drumming wildly against your back and his warm panting against your prickled skin.

“Are you alright?” You ask him, reaching around behind you to touch at one of his arms.

“I… I think I might be getting too old for these adventures… I think I have just traded away 30 years of my life for the most intense nut I’ve ever had the pleasure of enjoying...ever…”

He pulls himself free from you carefully, wincing as he does so. He hasn’t gone down yet but you know that after a session like this there won’t be any more fun for tonight. He turned his back to you and is now putting his gloves back on, coughing as he does so. It doesn’t take long though and he focuses on you again.

The Warden crawls up towards you and throws himself back unto the mattress, his body glistening from his previous efforts, his face red as a beet. He reaches for you and kisses you tenderly, tapping the chance to lap cheekily at some remnants of himself in the corner of your mouth.

You chuckle and kiss him back, running your hands through his wiry black hair. You are under the covers now and he snuggles up to you. You hold him close as you watch Nr.2.

His double is clearly hesitant about joining the both of you in bed but he eventually does so as well. He comes up to you from the opposite side to the Warden and so you’re sandwiched between them, each tucked safely under your arms.

“How long will he stay with us for?” You nod towards Nr.2.

“For however long he likes…” The Warden replies, yawning. “I’d expect him to be gone by morning.”

“Aw, that’s a shame, I’m really becoming fond of him.” You respond, stroking at Nr.2’s cheeks tenderly.

He nuzzles your hand affectionately before tucking back against your body. His eyes fall shut and he is happy to just enjoy your company for however long he’s got left in this world.

You think about how you too will have to head back to your cell at some point. A sigh rocks your shoulders and the Warden looks at you quickly, curious and a little bit alarmed by the weariness on your face.

“What’s wrong?” He asks you.

“...Guess that makes two of us then. Gone by the morning, I mean.”

He pull you closer to him, his embrace warm and welcoming. His gloves run through your hair idly and he plants little warm kisses on your face, draping a leg over you as he’s done before - almost like he is trying to share his body heat with you.

“You can stay with me tonight if you like. Eh - I mean, I would be really happy if you did. We’ve been doing this for a long time now and… well, I trust you. I’ve become very fond of you.”

His ironic choice of words does not evade you, and you glance at Nr.2, who has fallen fast asleep. Talk about growing attachment to others…

That is the final reason you keep showing up really, when you think about it. You know he loves you and you - against all reason - love him back.

“Good night Warden.” You speak to him softly, petting his hair and settling beside him.

“Good night, my pet. I sure as hell am glad you came.”

  
  
  



End file.
